


Thank You

by Fisur_Girl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, Nightmare, One Shot, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisur_Girl/pseuds/Fisur_Girl
Summary: One night when Star has a nightmare, Marco accidentally gives her some wrong information about what it's like to live on Earth that she then acts on.





	

It hadn’t occurred to Marco that Star could have nightmares. Of course, everyone had nightmares, but it was difficult to place his bubbly, sweet roommate in a horrifying dreamscape of her own creation. It wasn’t something he had thought of, until he heard cries coming from her room one night.   
Her cries were a mix of sobbing and screams, and they had woke Marco from his own dreams of Jackie. Despite his grogginess, he sprinted to Star’s room and burst open the door.   
Inside, the entire room was illuminated in a color changing glow (gray, to ivory, to lilac, to pink, to red, to purple, to a dark yellow, and back to gray again), almost all of the furniture and the knick knacks that Star loved to surround herself with spun around the room the way things flew around a tornado, and her bed leaped up and down with elevating heights each time, crashing into the ground with each jump. In the bed was a tear streaked Star with her wanted held defensively in both hands.   
“Star, what’s wrong?” Marco shouted, though his voice was still sleep clouded. He could not be heard above the racket that came with the storm inside of her room, and the lights kept on flashing. Gray. Ivory. Lilac.   
Assessing the situation, the only choice Marco had was to get closer. With a deep breath, he took a running start into a jump (simultaneously thanking God for his brief dabbling in track before he tripped on a hurdle and was frightened of the sport ever since). Once he landed on the bed he exhaled with relief, but the relief was only momentarily. Star shrieked. Pink. Red. And the bed stopped jumping, and was now hovering several feet above the floor and was spinning at an alarming rate.   
Marco was suddenly reminded of the time that he threw up on the teacup ride from his father spinning it too fast.   
Marco crawled to the bed slowly, having to grip tightly onto it to avoid being flung off and to keep his midnight snack of nachos down. When he reached the head of the bed, he gently patted Star on her arm, but still had to shout over the noise. “Star! It’s just a dream! Wake up!”  
For a moment everything stopped. The bed and everything else remained suspended in the air, but as Star’s bleary and red eyes began to flutter open, the items began to fall to the ground one by one with varying degrees of crashing, the loudest one being the bed as it shook the entire house and Marco to his very core. (Frankly, it was crazy that Marco’s parents hadn’t come to check what all the racket was).  
Star took a second to come to her senses and she glanced around her room quickly and anxiously. When her eyes landed on the face face of her best friend she was finally able to recognize reality. A sob that seemed to come from deep inside the soul of the girl came forward as she launched herself at Marco, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shirt sloppily.   
Tears and snot poured onto his shirt, but he did not care as he put his arms around her and began to rock gently.  
“It was just a dream, Star. Just a dream, not real. You don’t need to cry.” Marco said in a quiet and soothing voice.   
After several minutes, Star’s heaving turned to soft crying, and finally depleted into just whimpering. They sat there all the while, just holding each other and rocking back and forth. After a couple more minutes Star pulled away from Marco and messily rubbed her face on her arms. She was breathing heavily, but otherwise seemed fine.   
Marco found himself feeling cold, like someone had stolen his comfort, and missing having her in his arms, but immediately hated himself for that. It was cruel to take pleasure in another person’s moment of weakness, even if that person was Star, and even if that weakness showed itself rarely. If anything, that made him all the more cruel. He shook his head to clear his mind.  
Star sat across from him, her knees pressed up against her chest and her face buried within the fabric of her nightgown. Her blonde hair fell around her the way a canvas fell on a tent before it was placed right. It was rare that the princess looked so disheveled.   
“What happened?”  
Star looked up at Marco in one swift motion, her hair smoothly falling from her face and down her back. IT was also rare that the princess looked so serious. Despite the snot, tear streaks, and redness in her face, Star was somehow a silent storm. Electricity flitted off of her, shocking Marco.   
“Everything.” She took in a shaky breath. “I lost everything.” She wouldn’t make eye contact with Marco and instead chose to look at a place directly above his head.   
He gave a reassuring smile. “No you didn’t.” He motioned around the room, “everything is safe. You’re safe. Nothing is gone.” He paused. In the time that he had been speaking, Star’s eyes had drifted from Marco (or that spot previously mentioned) to the door to her secrets closet. He sighed and rubbed her arm gently.   
“I’ll get you a glass of water, then you can go to bed.” As Marco started to slide off of the bed, he felt a hand wrap around the hem of his shirt. When he turned back to Star, he saw that her eyes were beginning to water again. “Please Marco, please. Don’t leave me.” Her lips quivered, but her voice remained steady. Moments like this reminded Marco that one day, Star would be queen. Despite her emotions she was holding herself together, and despite his intense desire to go back to sleep, she was able to convince him to do her bidding.   
For a moment they just stared at each other. Then, Marco nodded. He crawled back and leaned against the headboard, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.   
“I won’t ever leave you.”  
The next morning Marco awoke confused as to where he was, but he was soon reminded by the weight of a person next to him. Star was leaning against him, snoring peacefully. His hand was tangled in her hair from brushing it to sooth her, and his hand was still connected to hers. Even in sleep she had a tight grip. It had taken hours to calm her down completely, so long in fact that Marco didn’t remember either of them falling asleep.   
There was something peaceful about watching Star sleep. She was a sun that had set, almost ready to brighten the world once again. For Marco it sometimes felt he was just living to sleep as he was so much more dangerous and exciting in his dreams, but for Star sleep was simply recharging because her lust for life was too great.  
Marco watched as Star slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly when she saw him.  
“You stayed.” There was a smile in her voice.  
“Of course Id di, I said I would.” He found himself smiling too, even though he was dead tired.  
“Marco, you are the best friend a girl could ask for, you know that?” Star leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him with bright eyes.   
Then Marco did something he didn't know he wanted to do. It definitely was not a conscious decision. It was like the blind clock maker had placed this moment in his future and then decided that it was daylight saving time and had to spring ahead. Marco gently pressed his lips against her smooth forehead.   
Almost immediately they both flushed. It seemed to take a moment for both of them to realize what had happened on a conscious level as they both remained in that exact position for far longer than it was appropriate to brush it off like nothing had happened. Star gasped and leaped back, almost falling off the bed if Marco had not grabbed her arm to steady her. Clouded by the redness and the shock it was impossible to tell what feeling she felt truly.   
Oh my god! Why did you do that?! Stupid! Stupid! Marco shouted internally.   
“What was that?!” Star shrieked. At least in comparison to last night she was back to normal. Though Marco was intrigued by the silent storm he was unaware that Star could be, he liked his best friend the way she was, loud and obnoxious.   
Marco began talking before his mind could stop him, before his mind decided to tell her that he had kissed her because instinct took over. His heart decided to come up with a lie that would save their relationship (that Marco had also convinced himself that this would be the end of their friendship. Marco often felt he had few skills besides jumping to conclusions).   
“I-uh-I was just...just… saying thank you! Yeah! Uh-uh… Didn’t you know? I thought you would have known this by now.. Ha ha- K-kissing foreheads is a nonverbal way to say thank you on Earth.”  
Star stared at him for a while, but as she did the red color drained from it. “Really? Oh! That makes sense! Guess I should pay more attention!” She giggled. She sat up straight and began to push the blankets off of her, but stopped halfway through. She pushed herself closer to him with one elbow and kissed him on the forehead.   
“Thank you for your help!” Star jumped off out of the bed and ran to get ready for school, and Marco was happy her back was turned otherwise she would have seen him blush deeply, and would have sensed his heart flutter.   
***-*  
That day at school Janna noticed that Star was acting very strangely. Even though she had dark circles under her eyes she walked with a bounce in her step. Janna watched from far away, as she often people watched, and Star continued to be strange(r than normal). She kissed Starfan 13 on the forehead when she handed her a note and repeated the act when Ferguson tells her that her shoe is untied. She even does it to the lunch lady for giver her a plate of mystery meat!  
Janna had always liked the weird things in life, but this was too much for her. She eventually had to pull Star aside.  
“What’s up?” Star asked merrily.   
“What’s up with me? What’s up with you?” Janna countered. “Why are you kissing everyone?”  
Star cocked her head to one side, “I was just saying thank you!”


End file.
